


Christmas List

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Multi, Presents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spies are impossible to buy gifts for. So are ex-bounty-hunter girlfriends.</p><p>Sam's POV on an established Sam/Mike/Fiona relationship. Mentions of Maddy, Jesse, Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> A treat for Missy.

I’m telling ya, getting ready for the holidays is no easy feat. Especially when the people you’re with are just about impossible to get into the Christmas spirit.

But you know spies. Bunch of Grinchy little girls. 

So here’s the deal. Mikey and Fi are just about the hardest people to shop for in the world. Seriously, Russian crime bosses and South African mercenaries are easier to buy gifts for. Now don’t get a gnat in your natties, I’m not saying that all Russians are crime bosses and all South Africans are mercenaries. I’m just saying that those happen to be the only ones on my Christmas list.

I got both the crime boss and the mercenary a fine aged whiskey and a very nice card signed by Chuck Finley. (You know, it’s easier than you think to take a swig out of a whiskey bottle and reseal the top – do it right, and it looks good as new.)

Charlie’s easy to shop for too. I bought him one of those little cars that he can sit in and drive around. The battery takes forever to charge, but hey, I figure that’s Mikey’s job. I also got Charlie a giant stuffed panda bear, it’s bigger than I am. And I saw this 20-pound piece of chocolate online, it’s sculpted to look like a football, and I figure that there’s nothing wrong with getting the kid into sports early, right? And I got him some action figures. And a remote-controlled airplane. I mean, how else is he going to scope out tactical positions to place his action figures in the lawn? I got him a few deluxe Lego sets too – I know, I know, an outside observer might think I’m spoiling him, but building stuff teaches kids about design and spatial relations and all that good stuff. So it’s educational if you think about. I just hope he doesn’t leave those blocks lying all over the place – they’re a sonuvabitch to step on.

Maddy’s present was pretty easy. A buddy of mine works as a cruise ship captain, so I got Maddy a weekend cruise to the Keys _cheap_. 

Don’t tell Mikey, but it’s actually a singles cruise for seniors. She was just complaining that everyone her age on the online dating site she tried turned out to be a weasel. And really, given the crap she puts up with for our jobs, a weekend away from us is really the least I can do. 

Jesse’s spending December on a private consultant’s gig in Scandinavia, so I sent him a pair of mittens and a scarf that I ordered from etsy. Now, don’t even start, there’s nothing weird about a former Navy SEAL ordering hand-knitted mittens from the Yarn-a-Doodles shop online. They make high-quality merchandise, and I believe in supporting small businesses. Besides, you try to find mittens at a shop in Miami.

I also sent Jesse a book listing all the sex shops in Denmark, Norway, and Sweden. It has ratings, product descriptions, and everything. I mostly sent it as a joke, but it arrived early, and Jesse said his date saw it and thought he was travelling there as a sex tourist. I know I shouldn’t laugh, but… it’s kind of hard not to laugh. 

So those were the easy presents. But Mikey and Fi, that was another story.

I know what you’re thinking: just buy Fiona some C4. It’s thoughtful, easy to wrap, and you know she’ll at least use it. But it just seems so… impersonal. I mean, Seymour would probably know to get Fiona C4. Barry’s probably getting some for her, too. Buying Fiona C4 is like buying someone athletic socks for Christmas. It doesn’t exactly scream ‘romantic.’

Okay, the looks she gets when she blows something up – yeah, it’s romantic. You know what I’m saying. But still, anyone would know to get her that. I want to get her something special. 

And don’t even get me started on Mikey. He just doesn’t like anything.

It was bad enough convincing them to put up a tree. At least with that, I could tell them that it’s for when Charlie visits. And they refused to even consider putting up lights to decorate until I pointed out all the things you could do with a string of lights if someone attacked.

Sheesh, talk about single-minded. 

Anyway, I went through a long list of ideas before I found presents I could give them.

Like I said, I thought about C4 but it just didn’t feel right.

I thought about getting Fiona a gun, but that’s Mikey’s thing. Don’t get me wrong, when they welcomed me into their bed, they welcomed me one hundred percent, all three of us equal partners. But Mikey giving Fiona a gun, well that’s a tradition between the two of them, and being involved with them both doesn’t mean they don’t get keep some things just for the two of them.

I thought about getting Mikey one of those dry erase boards. You know, like a joke. A “clean slate” for the spy who’s finally free of the Agency. But a joke that you have to explain is not really a joke, you know what I mean?

And okay, I admit it. I considered the most clichéd present imaginable: me, sitting naked under a tree, with a big red bow right over my you know what.

Come on, who wouldn’t want to wake up to that?

Yeah, I know. You don’t have to tell me. Too cheesy. 

And it’s not quite the message I wanted to send. It’s the first Christmas since the three of us have been, well, the three of us. I mean, I guess we were always together in a sense. In the way that counts. But this relationship thing is new for us. The part about me being involved is new, anyway. It can be tricky. Three people, working together and sleeping together both. Arguments one place trickling into the other. I mean so far it’s been okay – a few little blowups and there, only some of them literal. Okay, I gotta admit, overall it’s been pretty great. So I wanted to get them something that would mean something. That would say I’m in this for the long haul, that I got their backs.

On the 24th, it got delivered to Mikey’s place. An extreme ultra king sized bed. Perfect size for three people. 

When it arrived, Mikey gave me a look. His face pinched up just the tiniest little bit. 

In case you don’t know, when Mikey does that, it means that he’s extremely touched. He knew exactly what I was trying to say.

When Fiona got home, the bed was already set up.

“A gift from Sam,” Mikey told her, leaning a little on my name.

Fiona just smirked. “I know exactly the first thing we’re going to do on our new bed,” she said, looking at it like she just found a fresh box of ammo.

She and Mikey grinned at me, then, and I knew that yep, it was the perfect gift.

But maybe I should have held onto that big red bow.


End file.
